Breaking Out
by HanR
Summary: Locke is in jail, (well ebing a theif he had to get there at some piont...oh sorry treasure hunter!),the only friend he's got is a spider but then prehaps not...R&R (don't know whether to continue?)


Breaking out

Chapter 1: Making friends in cells.

Locke sighed. After is twiddling his thumbs for an hour and a half he realized it wasn't the most entertaining game to play by yourself. Oh well he thought back to rock, scissors, paper with myself. It's not that Locke didn't want company, he longed for another human voice, actually he had that, but the continually swearing from the cell next door wasn't much of a conversationalist. The sun was slipping out of the sky. Locke couldn't even see the sun, but from the tiny window about 15 feet up on the wall he could tell as the room began to be swallowed by a depressing grey. Rock, scissors, paper was long gone, with his right hand winning 100 to 87. His amusement now was watching a spider crawl lazily up the wall. 

"Hello wittle spider." Locke whispered, afraid that if he talked any louder the guy next door would start yelling like a yak without a head and frighten his company.

"How are you today?...That's good. I think I'll call you Henry…" And so the discussion went on. "I've never talked to a spider before, well there's a first time for everything." So Locke spilled his guts out to his eight legged friend and Henry told him he liked bananas and that Locke smelt funny. "Fine then," Locke replied annoyed, "I'm not talking to you!" So instead Locke tried some yoga. But all through these meaningless games Locke new that in this cage where he was a prisoner he would eventually go insane. "Oh well some people have already told me I was insane before they put me in here, so if your already insane then you can go insaner than insane...can you?

Locke went to glance at his watch forgetting they had taken it when they'd thrown him in here. Oh well must be past my bedtime anyway he thought before stretching himself out on his poor excuse for a bed. But no matter how hard he tried the sandman just wouldn't come. He counted sheep, big fluffy ones but their happy grinning sheepish faces seemed more like a nightmare than a lullaby. Singing, he thought, singing will send me to sleep. He cleared his throat. 

"I don't care if the sun don't shine, I get my lovin' in the evening time…"

"When I'm with my baby." Another voice finished the line. Locke gasped trying to workout where the sound had come from, he new that voice. And as if he were an angel sent by God in Locke's moment of need Locke could just make out through the darkness the blonde long hair, smiling McLean add worthy white teeth, and those extra freaky blue eyes of his best friend Edgar.

"Greetings, friend." Edgar cooed, as cool and calm as ice, leaning lazily against the cell bars as though he had been there for a while just watching. 

"Edgar…?" Locke stumbled thinking he must be in a dream.

"Tis, the one and only." He bowed in his kingly way unsuccessfully trying to do his majestic hand movements it was then that Locke realized his friend's hands were in hand cuffs. 

"Alas, I do not even have a hand to shake yours." Edgar said his smile turning upside down.

"Shut up, you arrogant poof and get in there!" growled the guard behind, Edgar unlocking the cell and shoving Edgar in so he fell heavily to the ground. The guard then slammed the door with an almighty crash that sent the guy next door off into another swearing session. Edgar got up gracefully, as though pulled by strings and began dusting off his role purple…dressing gown? 

"Edgar if you wanted to see me you didn't have to go get arrested, couldn't you have just waited until morning like all the other visitors." Locke laughed, moving over to allow Edgar some room on the hard bed. Edgar laughed, although Locke noticed it sounded a bit forced, it was lacking much of its joyous ring. 

"I would much have preferred to do that Locke, but well I just couldn't wait that long."

One thing Locke had noticed is that Edgar kept on avoiding eye contact with him, from what Locke could see his voice might be deceivably happy but in his eyes was the greatest despair. 

Locke lowered his voice. "What happened mate?" 


End file.
